Stupid, Clever, Smart Enough Dominique
by xakemii
Summary: It's not as if she planned it. She didn't just wake up one morning and think, "Vicky's been dating Teddy for two years now...gosh I'd love to see him naked." It just wasn't like that. * Unrequited.


Written for Erin (xThe Painted Lady) on the Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2013.

* * *

Dominique isn't stupid.

Sure, she's not in Ravenclaw like Victoire, but that doesn't mean she's a complete idiot. And...well, alright, she's a bit gullible (James freaking Potter would happily attest to that), but she isn't stupid. She's _not_.

...she just has a habit of doing stupid things.

Hexing Maya Goyle, for example, in full view of Professor McGonagall. Pulling Lucy's pigtails, even though she knows she'll go crying home to mummy. 'Accidentally' setting Albus' Potions essay on fire. Falling madly in love with her sister's boyfriend.

...oh. Well, that escalated quickly, didn't it?

It's not as if she planned it. She didn't just wake up one morning and think, "Vicky's been dating Teddy for two years now...gosh I'd love to see him naked."

It just wasn't like that. She didn't mean to begin fancying her sister's boyfriend. She'd never even considered it. It just sort of _happened_. One day, she noticed that lately she'd been staring at him for a little too long and thinking about him a little too much. And she thought to herself, "So what if I fancy him? It's not a big deal. Really, it's not."

Because it's not. Really. It's not.

"Teddy's coming 'round today," Victoire says, perched on Dominique's bed.

For a moment, she wonders if Victoire's on to her. She actually has to remind herself not to look too excited at the news. She chooses to roll her eyes, instead.

"Teddy's 'round every day," she replies. "Who cares?"

She tries hard not to care. She really does. She doesn't want to do this. Victoire would hate her if she knew. ...not that it's her fault. It's really not.

Victoire smiles. Dominique grimaces. Why does Victoire always look so happy when she talks about Teddy? It's ridiculous. And, more to the point, it makes Dominique feel bloody awful.

"He's taking me to Diagon Alley for lunch. He's so lovely." She's practically _gushing_.

"You know I don't care, right?"

Lies.

The worst thing is that Victoire almost looks sorry for her. She puts a hand on her upper arm and says, in her sweetest and most pitying tone, "Oh, Dom. You'll understand one day. You'll find someone wonderful and you'll know what it's like to be in love. It'll happen eventually, I promise."

Deep breath.

"I'm seventeen," Dominique says, trying to sound exasperated. "I don't care about things like _love_. It's hard enough getting through school, let alone adding all that lovey-dovey crap."

"Oh, don't say that. You dated Liam, that Hufflepuff, for a while, didn't you? That was nice."

Huh. Dominique's not sure 'nice' is how she'd describe it.

She raises an eyebrow at her sister. "We dated for six months and then I found out he'd been cheating on me for five. It wasn't really an ace experience, if that's what you're getting at."

Victoire gasps—actually _gasps_ as if this is brand new information—and says, "I'm so sorry. I forgot. Goodness, that's so awful. I sometimes forget that everyone's not as wonderful as Teddy. He'd never cheat, you see."

How marvellous. Teddy's wonderful. Teddy's the perfect boyfriend. It's terrible, but Dominique can't deny that a flaw in Teddy's character would make her day. A large one, preferably. Even just a particularly unusual fetish would be more than enough to bring a smile to her face.

...honestly. Just something to put her off. Is that really so much to ask for?

"Really, though, Dom. He was an idiot to give you up. Anyone would be."

There's a knock on her bedroom door and Dominique resists the urge to roll her eyes when Victoire leaps from her bed with a grand smile on her face.

"Teddy!" she exclaims, wrapping her arms around him immediately and giggling as he pecks her on the cheek. "You're here early."

He shrugs. "Couldn't stay away."

The look he gives Victoire is so sweet it makes Dominique want to puke. It also makes her want to cry. Teddy and Victoire are, without a doubt, the loveliest couple she's ever come across. They love each other. They're _made_ for each other.

Usually, when she fancies a bloke, Dominique tries. She tries _hard_. She bites her lip, flutters her eyelashes and hitches her skirt just that little bit higher. She laughs a little a bit louder and smiles a little bit wider. It's usually painfully obvious that she's fallen head over heels.

But this...this is _Teddy_. This is Teddy, who's dating her sister. This is Teddy, who wouldn't hurt a fly and loves Victoire more than anything in the world. This is Teddy, who Victoire would do anything for.

And because Dominique's smart, she knows what that means. She knows not to try at all. She knows to block it all out. Sure, she's no Ravenclaw, but at least she's smart enough not try for something that'll never be hers.

So she laughs quietly, ushers the couple out of her room and says, "Well, have a good time."

The door shuts without a sound and Dominique stares at it in silence. Then she shakes her head furiously, inwardly berating herself.

She's seventeen years old, after all. She doesn't care for fickle things like love...right?


End file.
